


If It Feels Right

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Ian, Break Up, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riding, Talking, Top Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian does what anyone would do after a break up, only it doesn't go how it usually does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Let Me Love You by Ariana Grande ft. Lil Wayne......definitely a fucking song, so maybe listen to it as you read ;D

Ian throws his phone, not caring that it already has a cracked screen. It skids across the hardwood and into the wall, and he doesn’t feel any fucking better. He refuses to let his eyes release the sting of tears. He wipes them angrily and let’s out a heavy breath. He sits on the couch and hugs a pillow to himself, squeezing it tight like maybe he could make it suffer just as much as he was. It’s quiet. He’s so used to the noise of someone else, that now he thinks he can hear his heart breaking. Or maybe it just cracks a little. Truth is, maybe he’s not all that upset. The initial blow was tough but now his mind is already working with what’s next. He feels an itch that he always gets when shit blows up in his face. He gets up and gets his phone from the floor, sitting back down on the couch as he thumbs to the familiar contact. It rings three times. It’s kind of late, but he knows he’s up.

“Gallagher,”

“I’m single,” Ian sighs into the phone.

Mickey snorts. It’s not meant to be mean. They’ve been friends for a while and he knows how this goes. It’s not the first time. “Again?”

“Broke up with Sam,” he says, playing with a lose thread on the pillow in his lap.

Mickey hums. He knows what Ian’s about to ask. He almost feels bad that it always happens this way. He gets hurt and goes running to his friend for…comfort? Validation? He doesn’t know, but whatever it is he needs it right now.

“Can I come over?”

Mickey sniffs. Ian can bet he’s got his bottom lip between his teeth. He’s not thinking about his answer, he’s just torturing him.

“What if I say no, huh?”

Ian smiles, mind far from his ex and his last words. “Be there in twenty.”

“Fuck you.”

When Ian knocks on his door twenty-five minutes later with beer, Mickey opens it and has the decency to look at least sympathetic. Ian shuffles inside, head low and shoulders slumped forward. He’s making a show of it to hide how he really feels, mostly because he doesn’t know what that is.

“Really fucking torn up there,” Mickey comments, as he cracks two beers and hands one over. He sits next to Ian and turns the TV down, knowing his friend is a talker. “You gonna make it?”

Ian chuckles and shakes his head. He gulps down half his beer and fiddles with the tab. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m hurt. It sucks, you know?”

“Yeah,” Mickey nods, sipping his own beer.

“But, I don’t know. It’s like…I know I could go to a club right now and they’d be coming from the right and the left.”

“Literally.”

Ian rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Mickey doesn’t answer. He looks down at their knees almost touching. Now that Ian thinks about it, he’s never actually heard Mickey talk about his dating life. He also realizes he’s never really asked. Every time this happens, more than Ian would like, Mickey lets him do all the talking. He listens and Ian can tell because the conversation is good. He doesn’t think he’d be very good if the roles were reversed.

“You don’t date?” He asks, suddenly wanting to remedy all the times it’s been about him.

Mickey shrugs. “What’s the point? Ain’t gotta deal with…shit,” he gestures towards Ian and then looks sorry.

“No, I get it. Kinda think I’m tired of it too, but then I remember how awesome I am,” Ian jokes a little.

Mickey groans. “Can’t imagine where you got that idea, asshole.” He finishes his beer and burps.

Ian makes a face. “Like you’re such a catch.”

Mickey hits him in the arm, making him get beer on his pants.

“Ay!” Ian shoves him back, laughing.

Mickey’s grinning, as he pushes Ian over and straddles him on the couch. Ian struggles for a second but they both stop when they look at each other. Mickey gets off of him and they sit side by side, slightly out of breath. Ian looks over, watching his friend. Mickey sniffs and thumbs the corner of his mouth. Ian would say he’s never noticed how pink and full his lips are, but it’d be a lie. When Mickey notices his eyes on him, he looks surprised then his face changes to something else. Ian thinks he feels it too because suddenly he’s leaning in slowly. He stops when Mickey is inches away.

“Would you date me?” Ian asks quietly.

“What if I say no?” Mickey bites his lip, then licks it slowly.

There’s something there in his eyes that let’s Ian know that Mickey wants to say yes. It’s different from how he usually looks at him and he admits he’s noticed it briefly other times. It pulls them even closer until their lips are finally touching and Ian doesn’t mind. He doesn’t care that he’s hours from his latest breakup. He doesn’t think it’s weird that he and his friend seem to be having a moment that might change things. Truth is, he probably should’ve seen it. He’s not thinking about Sam, he’s thinking about how Mickey is kissing him and he’s kissing back. And it’s not awkward. In fact, it feels right. And as the kiss deepens, he knows he’ll stay if Mickey asks him. He just wants to feel something and make someone else feel those things too.

“C’mon,” Mickey says, pulling him up and towards his room. When they get there, he pushes him down on the bed and holds him down by his wrists as he kisses down his neck. Ian moans and moves his head to the side to give him more access. Mickey takes his shirt off then grabs at his, yanking it over his head. He runs his fingers through his hair and down his chest, making Ian arch against him. Next go their pants and boxers, hands going everywhere.

“Mickey,” Ian pants, raking his hands down his back. He cups his neck and kisses him, moving his mouth to his throat and sucking. Then he’s going for his nipples, licking at them. Mickey moans, grinding his hips into Ian’s. “Oh shit!”

Mickey licks into his mouth, holding his cheek with one hand and reaching for lube with the other. He coats his fingers then slowly slides them into Ian, as they kiss. Ian flushes and whines, fucking himself onto the slick digits. He sucks on Mickey’s bottom lip to keep himself from falling apart too soon. But when he feels Mickey finally pushing into him, he can’t help but let out a loud moan. His head drops back and his eyes squeeze tight. His mouth hangs open as more sounds escape with every thrust. It feels so good. He grips Mickey’s broad shoulders and let’s the sensations take over. Mickey listens to his body and what it needs and he pushes deeper, goes slower so Ian really feels it. Ian wraps his legs around his waist and meets him every time. But he needs to show Mickey how much he appreciates him, he needs to let Mickey know how into him he is. It’s just dawned on him, hitting him hard like Mickey is now hitting his prostate.

“Oh fuck, Mickey…let me-let me get…on top.” Ian pushes until they move, rolling over so Mickey is under him. Once he’s balanced, he leans down and kisses him roughly, then begins riding him. He circles his hips then moves them back and forth. Mickey groans, grabbing onto his ass. Ian plants his hands on his chest and uses it as leverage, lifting up and slamming back down. Mickey rocks up into him, but lets him take over and take care of him.

“Yeah, yeah, oh God, Ian!” Mickey runs his hands up his thighs to his abs. He watches him through hazy eyes. Ian’s dick bounces with his moves and Mickey looks mesmerized by its size. He strokes it in time with Ian riding him and soon they’re both coming together.

“Jesus, Mickey, you’re the best,” Ian says, falling to the side.

Mickey chuckles, “Now that I can agree with.” He gets up and trashes the condom. He wipes Ian’s cum from his chest and hand, then climbs back into bed.

“You really are,” Ian says, finally getting his breath back. Mickey looks hot. He never imagined this was how this time would go, but he’s glad it did. He feels slightly bad because he doesn’t know what to do now. “And I’m a mess,” he admits, hiding his face in Mickey’s chest when he lays back down.

Mickey shakes his head, lifting Ian’s face. He pets his hair a little. “You’re not, Gallagher.”

And somehow that’s comforting enough that Ian kisses him and lays his head down. He let’s Mickey’s hands roam his body, and feels him kiss his head.

He’s half asleep when he hears Mickey clear his throat. He looks up at him.

“Can you stay?”

Ian nods. “Yeah.”


End file.
